Jihoon, Où es-tu?
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Dua manusia berbincang hangat tentang banyak hal, ditemani semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu rasa vanilla. [SoonHoon] #700DaysWithSVTproject #kaereosami


Judul: Jihoon, Où es-tu?

Cast: SoonHoon (Soonyoung x Jihoon)

Author: kaereosami

Genre: fluff, romance

Sumarry: Dua manusia berbincang hangat tentang banyak hal, ditemani semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu rasa vanilla. #700DaysWithSVT

.

.

.

Untuk alasan tertentu, salah satu _boyband_ asal Korea Selatan melakukan perjalanan ke Amerika selama dua minggu. Bukan untuk tur konser seperti kebanyakan, apalagi liburan panjang, mereka pergi untuk kepentingan album baru; menggarap video musik kabarnya.

Setidaknya itu yang digemborkan para awak media sebelum keberangkatan. Bahkan ada sumber pula yang menyebutkan mereka juga mencari tigabelas gadis belia untuk tampil dalam video tersebut di sana; benar-benar kabar yang sempat membuat napas para carat di seluruh dunia tercekat ketika membacanya.

Baru setelah beberapa siaran _vlive_ dan juga postingan member di _fancafe_ , diketahui bahwa mereka memang pergi untuk _filming_ , tapi belum jelas untuk apa karena ada _various_ _scenes_ yang juga mereka ambil.

Meski begitu, para member juga sepertinya tak ingin melewatkan begitu saja keberadaan mereka di sana. Ada yang pergi jalan-jalan, makan di luar dan juga belanja. _Healing time_ sembari bekerja, sepertinya.

.

.

"Jihoon bangunlah.." Seorang pemuda mengguncang pelan badan terbuntal selimut di atas ranjang.

"Jihoonie.."

"Uri Jihoonie.."

"Pikaji.."

Panggilnya berulang kali namun tak membuahkan hasil selain dengusan malas.

"Pangeran Seksi Lee Jihoon, ayo buka matamu.."

 **BUGH**

Justru tendangan kaki di paha samping yang ia dapat dari si mungil yang masih menutup mata.

Pemuda itu mengesah, menarik paksa selimut biru muda yang dipakai sang _leader_ unit vokal. "Lee Jihoon kau tak datang jauh-jauh ke Amerika untuk hibernasi. Bangun sekarang juga!"

"Berisik Kwon!"

Akhirnya yang lebih muda bersuara. Itu pun disertai geraman.

"Aku baru tidur jam tiga dan kau membangunkanku sekarang? Kepalaku pusing kalau kau ingin tahu!"

"Aku tahu Jihoonie. Maka dari itu aku bawakan susu hangat dan sarapan untukmu. Habiskan dulu baru tidur lagi." Soonyoung berujar penuh perhatian, menunjuk gelas dan mangkuk yang terlebih dulu ia letakkan di nakas samping ranjang si mungil.

Jihoon menghembuskan napas pasrah, menggeser tubuh lalu menekuk kedua kakinya; memberi tempat untuk yang lebih tua. Kala tangan kanannya menepuk sisi kosong di hadapannya, Soonyoung langsung mengambil mangkuk dan duduk di sana.

"Suapi.." Ucapnya _final_.

Bukannya merasa sebal, si _leader_ unit perform justru tersenyum lebar. Dengan telaten menyendoki sereal cokelat dalam mangkuk tersebut.

"Hanya tinggal kita berdua?" Jihoon bertanya di tengah makannya.

"Ada Bumzu _hyung_ dan beberapa _staff_. Para _member_ sedang jalan-jalan." Yang lebih tua menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tak ikut sekalian?"

"Kalau aku ikut kau akan sendirian."

"Modus."

Soonyoung tertawa. Kembali menyuapi si pemuda Lee di depannya.

"Bilang saja kau malas bergerak."

"Kita kan sama."

Kali ini Jihoon pun ikut tertawa.

"Aku lebih memilih menari berjam-jam daripada jalan-jalan tak tentu arah seperti itu." Soonyoung berujar. Menaruh mangkuk yang isinya sudah tandas itu kembali ke nakas meja.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Kau rajanya mengeluh kalau menyangkut jalan-jalan. Itu sebabnya tak ada _member_ yang mau mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan." Jihoon menerima gelas susu yang disodorkan padanya.

"Memangnya kita berbeda? Hm? Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar dari para _staff_ , banyak carat menanyakan keberadaanmu. Kau seperti ditelan bumi semenjak datang kemari. Apalagi berita tentang rambut _mint green_ mu. Mereka benar-benar ingin melihatmu."

Jihoon terhenyak, "Hah? Rambutku? Ini bukan _mint green_. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku mana tahu. Jihoon, pergilah ke suatu tempat, ambil gambar lalu unggah ke salah satu sns kita. Beritahu mereka kau masih bernapas di sini. Tak perlu wajahmu, bagian tubuh yang lain pun bisa dijadikan objek. Misalnya jari-jarimu, seperti yang kulakukan dan jeonghan _hyung_ juga beberapa hari lalu. Atau mungkin ikut siaran _vlive_ dengan _member_ lain? Kau harus melakukannya. Jangan membuat penggemarmu sedih, Ji.." Si pemuda Kwon menyampaikan sarannya dengan baik.

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti, "Ay, Ay, kapten. Akan kulakukan nanti."

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan tidur kembali Pangeran Seksi."

"Kwon Soonyoung berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

Soonyoung mengerling, "Kenapa? Aku suka."

"Kau suka. Aku tidak! Jadi berhentilah." Dengusan Jihoon terdengar kasar.

"Ujyujyujyu bayi Jihoon sedang merajuk.."

"Kwon Soonyoung!"

Yang lebih tua masih saja tersenyum lebar "Ji, kau tak ingin membuat sesuatu?"

"Hah?"

"Itu.. Entah kau tahu atau tidak tapi besok adalah 700 hari kita setelah debut." Soonyoung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Aku pikir akan bagus jika kita membuat sesuatu yang mengesankan untuk itu. Seperti bongbong milik mingyu."

"Kau ingin membuat Kim Bongbong yang lain? Versimu? Lalu menamainya Kwon Bongbong? Begitu?"

"Aish, tidak begitu juga Lee Jihoon."

"Lalu apa Kwon?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa kau namai mini vobo atau peobo."

"Hmm. Tapi aku tak tertarik. Aku tak ada ide untuk sekarang. Lain kali saja. Lagipula bongbong tengah menjadi sorotan carat. Kau tak ingin melenyapkan kebahagiaannya dengan menciptakan saingan untuknya kan? Ayolah Kwon, bongbong tak memiliki dosa padamu. Jangan setega itu." Jihoon terkikik saat berucap.

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya samar, "Baiklah, tapi lain kali bantu aku berpikir membuat sesuatu untuk carat."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, "Soonyoung. Kau fokus pada koreografi saja, oke? Sebagaimana aku fokus pada lagu kita. Itu saja menurutku sudah menjadi kado yang mengesankan untuk carat. Jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang bukan lahanmu atau hasilnya tak akan maksimal."

"Baiklah.." Pemuda Kwon itu merasa berat hati saat mengatakannya.

"Nah, kalau pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir, akan sangat lebih baik untukku kembali tidur, Mr. Kwon. Sepertinya menghabiskan siang dengan bongbong terdengar hebat. Jadi aku harus tidur lebih cepat sekarang. Pertanyannya, kau ikut tidur denganku di sini atau kembali ke kamarmu dan sendirian di sana?" Jihoon sudah bersiap akan menutup mata kembali setelah meraih selimut dan membaringkan badan.

"Geser ke kanan. Aku ambil yang bagian kiri."

Jihoon menuruti. Menggerakkan badannya ke samping agar yang lebih tua mendapat ruang yang cukup untuk berbaring.

"Happy 700 days, Lee Jihoon."

"Besok, Soonyoung. Besok! Bukan hari ini."

"Berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama."

Jihoon mengesah, mengangguk pelan, "Selalu, Kwon Soonyoung. Seperti dulu, bahkan sebelum kita debut. Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya kita akan terus berjalan bersama, dengan para _member_ dan carat juga."

Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. Membalik badan menatap yang lebih muda, menyibak helai poni yang menghalangi mata sipitnya. "Kau terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, Lee Jihoon."

Si mungil bergeming dengan muka datar, namun kedua pipinya memanas tiba-tiba. "Jangan banyak bicara, aku harus tidur Kwon!"

Jihoon tak pernah suka berbagi ranjang, namun Kwon Soonyoung selalu menjadi pengecualian.

.

.

.

A/N: aku tahu ini hancur tapi setidaknya aku berusaha nulis non!au yang mana baru pertama kali aku lakukan. #Happy700Days sebong, semoga terus berjaya dan selalu melangkah bersama carat.

Happy reading tho 💕💕


End file.
